


can't get that at superstore

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: They all call Meouch 'kitty' now, and, well, maybe it's not as silly as it sounds.





	can't get that at superstore

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Twrp headcanon they all call big grown lion man 'kitty'

It was a joke a first, honestly. An elbow to Meouch’s side, a grin, calling him a literally childish nickname.

And then it wasn’t.

Phobos called him over. Telepathy between Meouch’s ears, Phobos signing over his own head, his way of shouting across a room. It wasn’t until Meouch went over that he realized Sung was snickering at them. 

“What?” Meouch asked, Phobos tilting his head in question.

“He called you ‘kitty’, man.”

_ Did not _ Phobos shot back indignantly, clearly the more embarrassed of the two.

“Did so,” Sung rebutted, then raised a hand over his head, spelling K-I-T-T-Y and ending with the flourishing flick of the wrist Phobos did when he was being loud. “Just like that.”

Phobos only got to brightly stare at his hands for a moment before Meouch mumbled, “well, whatever,” and pulled them back into what they were doing before. 

It fell away for a period after that, but once it came back, it was as casual and normal as Sung sternly calling him Commander for hogging the bathroom. It was sealed when he answered a phone call with “kit here.”

Nobody even thought about it after a while. It was added into the rotation like anything else; they all had these weird little nicknames, artifacts of old jokes, references, what was one more? 

Which was why even Meouch was surprised when he brought it up.

Sung had played a little game of telephone, told Havve to tell Kitty to come find him, if he saw him. Havve’s monotone voice echoed “KITT EE” down the hallway as Meouch came out the bathroom.

“Yeah?” Meouch asked, wiping his hands off on his shirt.

“Doctor. Wants you,” Havve croaked out slowly. “Kitchen.”

“Thanks, man,” Meouch mumbled, patting his arm as he breezed past, quick light steps down the stairs. 

Sung had his back to the stairs, half sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, hand by his face doing some quick repetitive motion. As Meouch got closer, he saw Sung’s small notebook pressed open on the table. 

“You wanted me, doc?” Meouch asked, evidently startling Sung from the way he jolted, small snorting gasp coming from him before he looked over his shoulder. He had that wide eyed look of surprise for just a moment, going back to his usual expression of a soft smile.

“Yeah,” he said, turning back around, “just making the grocery list. Wanted to know if there was anything you wanted.”

“I wanna change my name.”

Sung looked up again. Meouch had stepped beside him, hand on the other chair there, considering pulling it out and having a seat. The quiet pushed Meouch to explain.

“My first name,” he clarified. They’d all picked common Earth names when they started to gain a presence, for administrative purposes, and they all had about as much meaning to any of them as an ID number. “I wanna make it Kit. Officially.”

Sung nodded, turned back to his page and scribbled it down. “I’ll get you the form or whatever for it,” he said. He paused, lifted pen from page, wrist still on table. “Y’wanna make your middle name Edward?”

“Edward?” Meouch repeated, tilting his head.

Sung’s grin was almost unbearable. “So you can be Kit E. Meouch.”

Meouch took on the grin, reached over and gave Sung’s shoulder a light shove. He padded into the kitchen, needing to see the empty spaces in the cupboards to know what was missing in them, in his stomach. 

It was like all the other errands. All the human ones. Sung would take care of it. They finished the list, Sung tearing out the page before heading out, having gotten everyone else’s contributions already. He grabbed the car keys from their dish by the front door, spinning them around his finger, pausing before going out the door. 

“Y’wanna come with, Kit?”

After a second, Meouch shook his head. “Nah,” he said, “I’m good man, thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> that wasnt even a prompt AND I RAN WITH IT  
> theyve said on reddit or whatever that their character names are their given names but i have chosen to ignore that. and no, i haven't decided what kind of filler human names theyve been using.   
> please let me know what you think!


End file.
